The Consequences of Yes
by Shakespeare's Lady
Summary: This is my first attempt at Penelope fan fic. Penelope makes a decision that will change her life forever. What will Johnny and Edward do? Join them as they discover the consequences of 'yes.' HEA guaranteed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is my first attempt at Penelope fan fic. I absolutely loved the story, but wondered what would happen if Penelope HAD married Edward that day. Would Johnny have stood by and watched? Or would he finally fight for her? Will Edward realize what he has only to lose it? What secret is he hiding and can they discover it before it's too late? This is the story of marrying for convenience and finding love when it's least expected. This is the consequence of "yes." HEA guaranteed. P/E, later P/J.

* * *

I sat in front of the mirror, staring at my reflection. I knew what I was about to do; I was about to sell my soul so I could be normal. I knew that Edward didn't love me. Hell, Edward didn't even _like_ me. We were both marrying to get something out of it. He was getting his reputation back and I was getting the chance to be normal, to not have the pig nose.

_What about Max?_

Max is irrelevant; I told that irritating voice in my head. Max made it perfectly clear to me that he didn't want me. I put myself out there, begging him to marry me and he said no. I was so repulsive to him that he couldn't stand the thought of saying "I do." Not that I blamed him. I apparently was hideous; I have seven years of men running to prove that. He wasn't any different.

_Yes he is._

I scoffed at that.

After the curse is broken, I plan to slap Edward with divorce papers. He'll be rid of me and I'll be able to live a normal life. And my mother will finally be happy with me.

"Mom, I look stupid," I said as my mother brushed my hair.

"Oh, you don't look stupid," she said, looking at me through the mirror. "You look…you don't look stupid."

She turned away from me and I rolled my eyes. Even my own mother didn't see me as beautiful. The only one who did was my father. He always accepted me for who I was, but my mother always overpowered him.

_I hate that woman sometimes._

I saw that I was alone again and my mind wandered. I thought about all the men that passed through my front doors the past seven years. All of them ran once I appeared to them.

Except Max. He didn't run. He extended his arm to touch me and then recoiled in disgust. At one point he left but my mother brought him back. He said he had something to tell me but never got the chance.

_That was his confirmation that he didn't want to marry me._

I thought about the time we spent together. He was interesting; he made me laugh. He made me think. I remembered him telling me that he was a gambler and the biggest amount that he won at poker. He then proceeded to tell me how he lost it all the next hand. I remember the hurtful look that crossed his face when I laughed at what he said and then joined me in laughter. His eyes twinkled brightly and his laugh was melodic. He seemed happy; carefree.

I later wondered what had caused the sad and painful look in his eyes that day. I never wanted to see that again. He returned the next day, much to my happiness and we began bantering about musical instruments. The day ended as we wrapped up a chess game.

There was one tense moment, though. He asked me to go to the Cloverdilly Pub with him and I turned him down. _Could THAT be why he said no?_ No, that's silly. That would be completely childish and petty. A move that Edward would do, surely, but not Max.

I shook my head. I had to stop thinking about him. I secretly hoped that he would crash the wedding; come barreling down the aisle declaring his love for me before sweeping me up into his arms and kissing me passionately, snout be damned. Everyone would gasp of course, but he wouldn't care. Once the kiss would be broken he'd give Edward a look and the two of us would run off together, happily ever after.

_But this isn't a fairytale. Happily ever afters don't exist. Max was repulsed, plain and simple. It'll be better once the curse is broken._

Now that voice is starting to sound like my mother.

I stood up from my vanity and walked to the window, gazing down upon the festivities outside. There was a bustle of activity as everyone was finding their seats for the show. Edward looked pained as usual. Annie was chatting with Jack and the two of them were _very_ chummy. I smiled. I knew that Jack liked her but he never had the heart to say anything. I'm glad that Annie was finally coming to her senses.

Then I saw him. Max! Over by the tree! It _had_ to be him…same build, shaggy hair….I looked at his face and my heart sank. It wasn't him; just someone who had the same haircut. I gripped some of my dress in frustration. Now I couldn't _wait_ to be married just so I wouldn't have to think about him anymore.

"Ready, dear?" my father asked as he entered the room. I turned and walked right into his arms.

He rubbed circles on my back and spoke soothing words. "It's okay," he said quietly. "You know, Penelope, you don't have to go through with this." He tipped my chin up so I could look into his eyes. I loved my father so much. He didn't deserve my mother.

I shook my head and looked down. "Yes I do, father. If I ever want to have a normal life, I have to go through with this." His grip on me didn't lessen and he continued to soothe me.

"Penelope," he said, "you will always be beautiful to me." One again he lifted my chin. "You will always be my beautiful little girl."

At his statement, I hugged him fiercely as tears began to stream down my cheeks. This was silly. I shouldn't be crying, but I couldn't help it. My father was my one grounding device against my mother, the one thing that kept me sane.

And tomorrow he wouldn't be around.

We remained in our little bubble until a shrill voice spoke. "Franklin!" it screeched, causing both of us to jump. I looked up into my father's eyes and he smiled warmly at me. "I love my little girl," he said before releasing me and turning to walk out of the room.

My mother flew to me. "Oh, darling you've been crying. Well, that was a great way to ruin your mascara. Now I'll have to fix it." In a flash I was sitting in front of my vanity while my mother cleaned up my messy eyes. She hummed a happy tune while she did it, oblivious to her daughter's feelings.

"There," she said, turning to look at me in the mirror. "All fixed." Tossing the canister on the vanity, she walked to the door. "Ready, darling?"

I took one last look in the mirror and sighed. If I ever wanted my mother to accept me, I'd better marry that creep down there.

Standing slowly so not to tear my dress, I walked over to her. She took my hand and led me down the long staircase to the wedding outside. The house had never looked so beautiful! The chandeliers were sparkling extra bright, there were flowers and smells everywhere and nothing screamed "PIG!" My mother had done a great job of omitting my twenty-five year existence.

I saw Wanda at the bottom of the stairs, smiling brightly at me. I would miss her. Now that my mother was marrying me off, her job as my matchmaker was complete. I stopped and took her hand, squeezing lightly as I leaned into her.

"You were like a sister to me," I whispered to her. She squeezed back and from the look in her eyes, I knew she felt the same.

Then she turned to my mother. "Jessica, she has to know."

My mother glared at her. "No, she doesn't." She put her arm around me and ushered me outside before turning back to Wanda. I thought I heard Wanda say the name "Johnny," but the door was shut before I could make it out.

Everyone turned to look at me. I felt my cheeks grow red. Some of the people had a look of horror on their faces; they had evidently never seen a pig-faced girl before. Some were smiling because they were my "fans" and wanted to see me happy. I saw Annie's smile. That was genuine. She didn't care that I had the face of the pig; she was my friend the entire time. I began slowly walking down the aisle, looking straight at Edward. As I suspected, he looked ready to throw up.

_Guess he figured out he'd have to kiss me. Well, when it comes time for that I'll probably have that same look on MY face._

I smiled to myself as I reached him.

_Yup. DEFINITELY figured it out._

"Do you, Edward Vanderman III, take Penelope Wilhern to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Edward swallowed hard. He paused for several seconds before whispering "I do." Then he tried to smile, but it came off more like a grimace.

I didn't pay much attention to the preacher as he talked. I kept looking over to see the guests. All of Edward's look horrified while mine looked bored. They knew I didn't want to be here; hell they didn't want to be either. I looked at my parents and saw my mother had the biggest grin on her face.

"And do you, Penelope Wilhern, take Edward Vanderman III to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Suddenly I couldn't breathe. Everything was a bit fuzzy. I heard a ringing in my ears and then voices. I looked out into the crowd again. There was my mother's smiling face, and Annie's concerned one. Wanda's was conflicted with emotion and my father's was sad. Suddenly it became a blur. It was a sea of faces to me, each one fading into the distance. I gasped for breath, my throat constricting.

"Penelope?" the preacher asked, pulling me back to the present.

My head jerked to Edward. His eyes shone, he was hoping I'd say no. Emotions flooded through me. I saw the rush of all the men that had run from me, including Edward. He was the worst of all. I saw the stunt he had pulled to get my picture, using Max as the photographer. I saw Max standing at the bottom of the stairs and whispering "I can't" after I asked him to marry me to break the curse. I saw him at the Cloverdilly Pub when I was there playing darts. He kept his distance, but disgust was still evident on his face. I saw him everywhere I went; he was always on my mind. No matter how hard I fought to keep him out, no matter how hard I tried, it was futile. I saw him all the time.

I saw him by the wedding cake.

But I knew it wasn't him; it was that shaggy-haired guy from before. I didn't need to see his face this time to know it wasn't him. Everything came at me at once then; all the pain, the heartbreak, and the rejection that seven years had brought on me. All because of this damn curse. A curse that I didn't do a thing to deserve. A curse that my stupid great-great-great-grandfather had had placed because he had fallen in love with the wrong girl. A curse I was punished unjustly for.

A curse I needed to break.

I swallowed hard, my eyes drifting back to Edward. His eyes were hopeful that the hideously ugly pig-faced girl would say no; that he would not have to endure any more of me. I wanted to smack him. There was silence everywhere; everyone riveted to what I was going to say. I forced Max out of my head as I smiled. Willing all the strength I could muster, I said one word.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed that first chapter. I honestly don't know when I'll update; I have about three pages of chapter 2 done but want to get further ahead.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello! Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

The sun was warm. Almost too warm. But I didn't want to move. I had a great view of my husband from where I lay and _nothing_ was going to disturb that. My blue bikini showed off my curves and although I was a little self-conscious, I was enjoying the freedom of wearing so little.

I watched as Edward splashed around in the water, clearly showing off for my sake. He looked so cute; like a manchild. His chest was chiseled and muscular; drops of water still clung to him. His legs were toned and his arms rippled. He really was a fine specimen of a man. He noticed me watching him and waved enthusiastically, with a huge grin on his face.

I chuckled in spite of myself. I knew I shouldn't here; knew I shouldn't be thinking good thoughts about him. He found me ugly, "grotesque" as he had once said. I had only married him to break the curse. He had only married me to save the VanDerMan name.

So what happened?

My mind flitted back a week ago, to the moment where I said "yes" to him. I didn't want to marry him, but I wanted to break the curse. I figured we could divorce right away once I was normal. So I stood before everyone, in my flowing white gown with the dangle of my earrings sparkling in the sun. I looked Edward straight in the eye when asked if I take him to be my husband and said "yes."

I remember being thrown backwards suddenly, as though pushed. But as I was watching Edward, I knew he had not done it. He was too crestfallen to have done anything; his freedom being ripped from him with my agreement. I flew a few feet, seeing a swirling wind around me and then landed flat on my back.

I must have hit my head when landing, because when I came to I was in my bedroom. My parents were there, of course, along with Edward and Annie. The family doctor was there as well. My eyes slowly fluttered open and I asked what was going on.

Mother squeezed my hand, a huge smile on her face. "You did it, Penelope."

I looked around, wondering what she was talking about. "Huh?" was my brilliant reply.

She squeezed my hand again and then touched my nose. "You broke the curse."

As soon as those words registered, I shot up in my bed. The doctor rushed over to make sure I wasn't going to pass out from the blood rush. I asked for a mirror as my free hand flew to my face.

I felt gingerly, not believing my mother's words. Instead of a snout, I felt a little round end. My eyes filled with tears. Edward brought the mirror and held it in front of me, a smile on his face. I gazed down into the looking glass and gasped at what I saw.

A nose.

I was normal.

The tears threatening to overflow suddenly did. I couldn't believe it. The curse was broken.

My mother threw her arms around me. "I'm _so_ happy, Penelope. You look so beautiful."

My father chided my mother. "She was _always_ beautiful, Jessica." Then he turned to me. "At least to me."

The tears continued to fall as I reached for my father. He hugged me tightly and stroked my hair as I gathered my wits. He held me until I had recovered.

"Penelope," Edward said quietly. I turned to look at him. In his eyes shone attraction.

_Now that I'm not a hideous creature he finds me attractive._

My father moved out of the way to allow Edward to sit by me. He reached for my hand and I pulled it away. I didn't owe him anything.

"What do you want?" I asked him coldly. He actually had the gall to look surprised.

"Penelope…I'm your husband."

I looked him directly in the eye. "Are you? The last time I checked, you found me 'grotesque.' Are you so superficial that you now want to call me your bride?"

My mother gasped. Annie giggled. She knew how much I despised this man.

Edward lowered his eyes. "I can't say I didn't deserve that. I _did._ And you are right, I _was_ being superficial. I refused to see you for _you_; instead, all I saw was the pig nose. But after the curse was broken, I saw you in a new light. I'm _so_ sorry, Penelope."

He managed to grab a hold of my hand this time. It did not escape my notice that there was a wedding band sitting on my third finger. He repeated his last words. "Penelope, I'm _so_ sorry for the way I've acted. I know I have no right to expect anything from you, nor do I. But regardless of everything, we _are_ married. And if you give me the chance, I _promise_ to make my past behavior up to you. I _promise_ to be the dutiful husband and to honor you the way you should be." He stopped and moved a strand of hair behind my ear. I froze.

"Why should I believe you, Edward?"

"Penelope, don't argue," my mother piped up. My head whipped towards her. She gestured to Edward. "Look at that face. Don't you want a handsome husband?"

I loudly let out a breath. "Mother," I said. "Do you _really_ think that after all I've been through that I would give a damn about looks?"

That silenced her. My father smirked.

"Edward was horrible to me. He and Lemon plotted to take my picture to expose me. They even hired Max to be the one to do it. And then Edward tried to defame me every chance he got. When we were standing in front of the altar, I saw the look on his face. He looked pained; like he knew this would hurt him. I cannot believe you are calling him my husband after everything he's done to me."

I turned to Edward. "Like I said Edward, why should I believe you?"

He sighed. "You shouldn't, Penelope. I know that. But do you really want to get the marriage annulled after only a few hours? Think how that will look to everyone!"

I scoffed. "There you go, thinking I care about what the _public_ thinks. The curse has been broken; I see no further use for you."

My mother began to speak up, but Edward cut her off.

"Penelope," he said and moved to kneel by the bed. "Please, Penelope. Give me another chance. I will prove my worthiness to you. Give me a year. If, after one year you still feel the same way, we will end the marriage with no hesitation. But if after that year something changes, we will try it for another year. Please Penelope. What have you got to lose?"

I stared at him. I heard my parents talking, but it barely registered. I glanced at Annie, who had been strangely quiet this whole time. She smiled and nodded. I couldn't believe she was encouraging me to stay married to Edward! She _knew_ everything and she was backing him?

Before I could open my mouth, that little voice inside my head spoke.

_The curse may be broken, but what chance do you have? Every man in the area has been scared off. Edward is here now. He may not be next week, but he is now. Take advantage of that. Besides, you can use his guilt to your benefit. You can have the life you always wanted because of him. You can travel, shop, even get a job with VanDerMan behind your name. Use him. Use him the way he's been using you. Turnabout is fair play._

I smiled and then turned to him. "One year," I said.

My mother squealed with delight. "I knew it," she said, clasping her hands in front of her. "Okay, so I think we should throw a huge party for the lovebirds, and I know just what to do.…" She opened the door and walked out, dragging my father with her. The poor doctor shrugged and followed them out.

"Penelope," Annie said. I turned to her. "I believe him. Edward and I had a talk while you were passed out and I believe he's a changed man. You know I have a good sense at reading people, and I found nothing vicious about what he said. Edward _was_ wrong; he knows that. But everyone deserves a second chance."

Edward nodded at her words and turned to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him slowly raise his hand and gently lay a finger on my cheek. He stroked it slowly, unsure if I was going to swat it away or not. It was not an unpleasant feeling; it left a warm trail behind it.

_Uh-oh._

"Edward," Annie said. He froze and looked at her. "Penelope is my best friend. I will be watching. If I suspect any type of pain from her, you will be a dead man. Do you hear me?"

He swallowed loudly and nodded.

"As long as we understand each other," she said seriously. Then she smiled. "Well, I think you two need to talk about things. I'll call you later, Pen."

"Bye Annie."

And then we were alone. I realized that this was the first time we had been alone since I revealed myself to him. Every time I had seen him, someone else was around…Annie, my mother, Max.

_Max._

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. He didn't matter; he was irrelevant. I wanted _him_ to be my husband, but he ran like all the rest. Edward may be an asshole, but at least I can use him.

"Penelope," Edward said softly. I turned to look at him.

He slowly lifted his hand up, revealing mine intertwined with it. I hadn't even realized that he had taken my hand. Never breaking eye contact, he brought our hands to his lips and pressed them to the back of mine gently. Then he smiled.

"I'm going to make you _so_ happy," he said. "I promise, Penelope. I was an ass in the past, I fully admit it, but I know when to say I'm sorry."

He took a deep breath. "I'm truly sorry, Penelope."

I smiled and broke apart our intertwined hands. I lifted it to his cheek and stroked it slowly. "I won't say I forgive you, Edward, because I don't. You hurt me tremendously. I don't know why you're so insistent on this marriage, but I will give it the year. No one else has stuck around, let alone bothered to come back, except for you. I will tell you to not expect too much and if you piss me off, we are done. _No_ exceptions."

Edward smiled. "I promise you, Penelope," he repeated. "I will make you happy."

I tilted my head to the side. "Why _are_ you so insistent on staying married to me?"

He stuttered a bit before he answered. I raised an eyebrow at him. This was the first time I ever saw him flustered.

"B-b-because I am an asshole. I should have given you more of a chance. We are alike in many ways, Penelope, and I want to share my life with you."

_Damn._

I was really hoping he would have a lame-ass answer like he didn't know so I could have ended it. But curiosity was getting the better of me. I discovered that I _wanted_ to get to know Edward VanDerMan better.

And that's how I ended up on the beach in the Riviera.

Two guys walked into my line of vision, obstructing my nice view of Edward and they stopped. I glanced at them and smiled. They were gorgeous. Both of them smiled back at me and one wagged his eyebrows. I giggled and covered my mouth with my hand.

They stopped smiling and frowned. Then they moved on.

I stared after them, wondering what the hell that was about. Then it dawned on me; they saw my wedding ring. I chuckled lightly at that.

_Still, it feels nice to be stared at for something OTHER than my nose._

Edward came running up to me. "What's going on, beautiful?"

My pet name that he gave me. Ever since the wedding, he's been going out of his way to make me feel special. I must admit, he's overdoing it, but I'm going to milk it for all it's worth.

_Revenge is sweet._

I smiled. "Just enjoying the sun." He looked up at it and squinted.

"Yeah, I can see how it would be great for you, Pen. This is definitely a week of firsts; first time on a vacation, first time out in the sun, first time…" he trailed off while stroking my cheek.

I gave him a quizzical look. He just smiled softly.

His stare was intense. It was new, like nothing I had ever seen before. I had read about this look many times in books and had seen it on television.

Lust.

It floored me for a moment. He had never shown any interest for me in that way and suddenly things were changing. He knew how I felt about him and he respected boundaries. I've allowed him to kiss my cheek and hold my hand at times, but he has never once tried to kiss my lips or hold me. And I have never seen him looking like he wanted to devour me. Like he did now.

It was frightening, but at the same time, flattering.

I didn't want to admit it, but I _was_ attracted to Edward. He was a handsome man. He was educated, funny and sweet. Well, sweet since he's on this "probation" of sorts. But some of the things he's done are not just because he's trying to win over my thoughts to staying married. Like this. We never talked about intimacy because we both assumed nothing would happen.

Now I wasn't so sure.

"Penelope," he said softly. I raised my eyes up to meet his. "Let's go inside. Too much sun can be bad for you." He reached over and picked up a towel. "Don't worry," he continued. "We have another week to bask in the sun." He held out a hand.

I smiled and took it as I got up from my seat. He wrapped a towel around me and made a face over my shoulder. My head snapped to my left quickly to catch the look. I was going to give him the pain of his life!

But the look wasn't about me. I followed his gaze and saw the two men from earlier, looking our way and smirking. I smiled. Edward was jealous.

_THAT'S a first!_

"Hey," I said softly. He snapped out of it and turned to me. "Let's go."

He nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked up the beach and back into our cabana. And while I've been trying to avoid it, I couldn't help but wish it was Max's hand on my hip, gently rubbing circles on my bare skin and causing tingles. I couldn't help but wish it was Max's laugh and his smell as we entered our home-away-from-home and settled in for the night. I felt horrible that I was thinking about another man while on a honeymoon with my husband, no matter how weird or messed up our situation was. I promised I'd give Edward the year, but my heart belonged to someone else.

I was completely screwed!

* * *

**A/N:** So do you completely hate me now? Not only is Penelope staying married to Edward, she's having second thoughts about him. And are you suspicious as to why he couldn't answer her one question?

I hope to get another chapter up in a few weeks. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I am so sorry for the long delay. I picked up another story that I was working on and wanted to finish it before continuing. It is now completed and a new year; I plan to concentrate solely on this one for quite awhile.

* * *

**Johnny**

I poured the amber-colored drink into my glass and only stopped when it almost hit the rim. I was intending to get _very_ drunk. Only when I was drunk could I stand to be around myself.

I put the bottle down and gripped the glass, bringing it to my lips and sipping slowly. I felt the burn down my entire throat and relished it. I closed my eyes and sat back in my chair, letting my thoughts assault me.

_She went through with it. She married him. HIM._ I snarled at that thought. I knew the only reason he wanted to marry her was to save the VanDerMan name. I wasn't stupid and neither was she. The only reason she went through with it was to be normal.

And she got her wish. The curse was broken as soon as she said 'yes.'

_The curse…and my heart._

I opened my eyes and lifted my head. I took another sip of the whisky. There was no denying it; I was in love with Penelope. I tried to tell myself that it was for the best that I rejected her when she asked me to marry her. I wanted her to have a normal life and I couldn't give that to her. Now she has that normal life and will spend it with a man I loathe.

_I hate him._

And I was jealous of him. Jealous of what he had. I knew that she wouldn't be treated well; hell I'd be surprised if they even stayed married for a year. Edward is only concerned with himself. And now that the curse was broken and she was a "normal" girl, she wouldn't be interesting to him. He'll leave her and she'll have to pick up the pieces. I closed my eyes once again.

_Penelope isn't stupid. She knew what she was getting into. However, that doesn't mean she won't feel the sting of rejection from him again. Every man that stepped through the door of her parents' house rejected her…including me._

I slapped my forehead with my hand. How could I have been so stupid? Why did I think that letting her go would be best for her? Or me? What I wouldn't give to have the chance to tell her exactly how I feel.

I opened my eyes and stared in front of me, not seeing anything. I recalled the last few days with perfect clarity. I had gone to her house on the day of the wedding, determined to stop her. I was going to confess to her then; tell her that the only reason I said "no" was because I wasn't a blueblood. She still thought I was Max Campion; I had to make her see. I wanted her to know _why_ I turned her down.

Because I love her.

_Seems funny, doesn't it? Rejecting someone because I love her? Perhaps I should have told her how I felt and then let her make the decision after all? At least then she would have had all the facts before making a foolish mistake._

I sipped some more whisky. The burn wasn't as strong this time, but I didn't notice it. I was creating enough of a burn in my head.

I watched her say her vow. I knew I shouldn't have been there, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to be _near_ her, even if I couldn't be with her. So I stood off to the side, by the wedding cake, and watched her walk down the aisle. Penelope had never looked more beautiful. I smiled at the sight of the snout; it was endearing. While some ran from her pig-face, calling it grotesque, I found it beautiful. It was a piece of her and since I knew the _real_ her, I accepted it. Plus, it was kind-of cute.

When she reached the altar, her father turned and presented her to Edward. I wanted to run up the aisle and punch him in the face. He held her hand lightly, but I could see the look of disgust in his eyes. He didn't want to go through with it. His words came back to haunt me.

"_If you want to go out there and tell her that the only man willing to stand up and say 'I do' still gags at the thought of kissing her, be my guest."_

He looked like he was about to gag.

_That should have been me. I would never have thought about gagging._

It was true. The thought of kissing her made me so happy. I don't know how many times I sat up here and dreamed that he was me holding her, me whispering sweet nothings into her ear, me kissing her. That first kiss would be explosive. I would caress her face and gently stroke her pig nose, letting her know that I accept it fully. Then I would pull her face towards mine and feel her breath on my lower lip before making contact. Then my lips would touch hers and the rest of the world would melt away. She would know how much I loved her by that first kiss. It would save us both.

I snapped out of my daydream at that moment because she had gone silent. The preacher repeated his words, asking again if she took Edward to be her husband. She looked around and I swear she locked eyes with me. I wanted her to know I was there, that I was another option, but sadness filled her eyes. She set her jaw and turned back to Edward, saying the one word that will forever be hated to me.

"Yes."

It took all I had not to run down the aisle and sweep her into my arms at that moment. Turns out, I didn't have to. Almost immediately she flew backwards through the air as though she had been shoved. There was a great commotion and people rushed towards her. I didn't get to see exactly what happened, but I heard the word "broken." I tried to get to her, but people get shoving me aside. Before I knew it, I was standing by the gate to the entrance.

Feeling rejected myself, I turned and walked through it. I was a bit hopeful that now she wouldn't stay married to him. Now that she would be normal, they would annul the wedding and she would go on with her normal life. I would give her a bit of time and then I would come around again and tell her everything. Then we would run off and live happily ever after.

_Keep dreaming, Johnny._

But they didn't annul the marriage. No, the next day the paper announced that the curse was broken and that Mr. and Mrs. VanDerMan were preparing to leave for their honeymoon. I couldn't believe it! What the hell had happened that she would agree to stay married to that snake? I was baffled. Nothing made sense and still doesn't to this day.

_Is it possible that she would sleep with him? NO! God, no. _I couldn't stand that thought. He found her grotesque, he told me that himself. _There is no way he would get it up with her…unless it was to hurt her_.

I gripped my glass harder at that thought. _If he even THINKS about hurting her in ANY way, I will find him. And punch his lights out._

And that was why I was sitting here, drinking my cares away. They had been gone for two weeks and were due to return soon. I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay away from her; I would make myself see her. I had to see her with the curse broken; to compare how she looked now to how she looked then.

_She'll still be beautiful, no matter what._

I also planned to ask Edward what the hell he was thinking. I would give him an ultimatum; I would tell him that if he didn't tell Penelope the truth that I would. Now that the curse was broken and she was normal, she could handle the truth. She might hate me at first, but I would work through that.

A horrible thought crossed my mind. _What if Edward WANTS to stay married to her? And she agrees?_

No, that wasn't possible. Penelope loathed him as much as I did. She wouldn't sacrifice her happiness, would she?

I stood up from my chair and swayed a bit. The whisky was having an effect on me. I felt very…amorous all of a sudden. I stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Stripping out of my clothes, I looked in the mirror. I thought my body was alright. I wasn't the biggest, but I knew what to do. The two women of my past seemed to have no complaints. My hand began stroking my shaft slowly as I imagined Penelope was the one doing it.

Quickly stepping into the shower, I let the hot water and steam engulf me. There she was, standing in front of me with her hair becoming wet, her small hand stroking me slowly back and forth, back and forth. She's a little nervous as this is new to her, but I reassure her that she can't do anything wrong. She smiles, warming my heart, and grips me tighter, stroking me harder and sending the most exquisite pleasure coursing through me.

The water is pouring over her petite little body and I long to touch it, but at that moment I can't. I'm so fascinated by the beauty before me that I just watch her. Her long, brown hair turns black as the water soaks it, running down through the crevice of her breasts. They are perfect; how I long to wrap my lips around her nipples. But again, I'm frozen in my spot. The pleasure is building and building; she is so good at this. A natural. I throw my head back and release into her hand as the water continues to spray down on us. As I hit my release, I tell her the three words she longs to hear. And mean it.

"I love you." She chuckles and repeats the words to me, still holding my shaft in her little hand.

I shake myself out of my fantasy, realizing that I am in this shower alone and I made myself come. Grumbling to myself, I turn and let the spray clean me off before climbing out of the shower and drying off.

_That is the first time I've fantasized about her in the shower. Usually it's just me ravaging her in the bedroom._

I dress quickly in pajama pants and lie down in my bed. The whisky, combined with my orgasm, has made me a bit ill and I feel I need to rest. As I stare at the ceiling, I formulate a plan.

_I love Penelope. I will do whatever it takes to make her mine. I WILL get her away from Edward. Once she returns, I will confess that I am not Max Campion and that I am her true love. I don't know how it will go at first, but I'm determined to make her happy. If Edward tries to interfere, I'll punch the pretty boy in his face. Yes, that sounds like a plan. She will be mine._

I smiled to myself as sleep finds me. All I need now is my Penelope here, wrapping her arm around my chest and placing her head on my shoulder. I inhale her perfume and fall into a deep slumber, dreaming of her and the life we will build together.

_I will make it happen._

* * *

**A/N**: What does Johnny have planned? What is Edward's plan? Wait and see!

Thank you for reading. I hope to have chapter 4 up in a few weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Two chapters in one month, can you believe it? I hope you enjoyed chapter 3, just a little hint of what Johnny is going through. Most of the story will be told by Penelope, but every so often I will switch to him.

In this chapter, Edward and Penelope have returned from their honeymoon. Will he be able to win her over?

* * *

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked for the twentieth time.

"Shhh," he said and gently placed a finger on my lips. "You'll see shortly."

I glared at him as he turned back to his phone. He had been secretive about something the last days of our honeymoon. He started smiling at me and saying "I have a surprise for you, Pen." Whenever I'd ask what it was, he'd tell me to never mind. On the plane, he spent half of it texting someone. Every time I'd try to see who it was, he'd move away from me. He was driving me nuts!

"Okay," I said. "But don't expect me to be in a good mood for the rest of our trip."

He laughed. "Fair enough." He turned to face me. "You'll love it, Penelope. Just trust me."

He surprised me on our trip. He was actually a gentleman. I knew that the only reason he married me was to save the family name, but after the curse was broken, he seemed to _actually_ be attracted to me. I couldn't believe it; what a creep! So superficial! What type of guy thinks you're ugly and when you have a "makeover," suddenly finds you attractive? I was quickly beginning to rethink my decision of agreeing to stay married to him.

But, he was slowly convincing me to do just that. Every day, there was something new that he would do that would make me forget what an asshole he had been. On our honeymoon, he would bring me breakfast in bed every day and buy me anything I wanted. I even let him kiss me on my shoulders! I couldn't believe I had brought myself to that, but I realized quickly that I was craving a man's touch…even an asshole like Edward Van Der Man.

I closed my eyes and laid back as the plane began its descent. I let the memory of his first kiss on my body wash over me. We had just returned from dinner at this posh restaurant a few miles from our resort. He looked handsome in a tan colored linen jacket and matching pants with a green shirt. I myself went for traditional black and wore my hair up. My dress was off-the-shoulders and ended at the knee. Earlier that day, Edward had given me a beautiful diamond necklace that he said I could wear with it. The necklace looked perfect with that dress and I was happy I had gone with that.

I entered our room and sat down on the bed to remove my shoes. My feet were killing me because I had been on them all day. I unclasped the necklace and brought it to my other hand when I felt him behind me.

"Penelope," he said softly. My breath hitched. We hadn't had much physical contact. Yes, I will admit he's got a nice body and I was enjoying seeing him wear very little, but I wasn't about to sleep with him! That would be admitting defeat and I was not there yet.

I saw lust in his eyes a few times while we were here at the resort. He never acted on it, respecting my wishes, but I could see it. Yet, this was different. He sat behind me and stretched his legs over the side of the bed, one on each side of me, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Is this okay?" he asked me in my ear. I nodded slightly, my breathing shallow. I had no experience in this area and didn't know what to do. I was a bit miffed at him that he was trying this, but I also wanted to experience _some_ sort of physical attention.

His breath fanned my shoulders as he lowered his lips to them. His breath was warm and he gently placed kisses over my right shoulder and all the way to my left one. I couldn't believe how nice it felt! Yes, this was Edward, but there was no denying that I was desperate for a man's touch.

He didn't take it any farther, just kissed my shoulders a few times before releasing me. I immediately missed the contact and when I stood up and turned to look at him, his eyes were a mixture of happy and sad. But I refused to let him know how I felt, so I just smiled at him and walked into the bathroom to change my clothes.

"Penelope," he whispered into my ear. My eyes opened and I looked around. People were getting up and getting their things. I unbuckled my seat belt and followed suit.

We gathered up our bags. He refused to have me pull my own luggage despite my protests. "I'm your husband," he said simply. I rolled my eyes.

_Yes, you are my husband, but who knows for how long. I may have agreed to marry you, but that doesn't mean I'll stick around. Especially now that we're back home and you'll most likely return to being an asshole._

The Van Der Man car was waiting for us like I expected. I thanked the driver, Tom, for putting the luggage away and then took a seat next to my husband. He was quiet for most of the trip. I figured he was starting to revert to his asshole self and would ignore me now.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tom pulled up to a beautiful mansion on the other side of town. Edward got out and opened my door and extended his hand to me. I took it and shielded my eyes from the sun as I stared up at the behemoth of a house in front of me.

"What is it? Where are we?"

Edward smiled and squeezed my hand. "Welcome home."

I turned to him, not understanding what he said. He smiled and gestured to the house. "This is our home, Penelope. Yours and mine."

My jaw dropped and my head slowly rotated to the right. I stared at it for a moment as reality washed over me.

_He really is doing whatever he can to win me over. Wait until the 'honeymoon' stage wears off._

Edward tugged on my hand. "Come on, let's go inside."

I felt my feet move, but it didn't register. Once inside, I sucked in a breath at the massive foyer. It was incredible! And already furnished! A young woman came out dressed in black and greeted us.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Van Der Man," she said sweetly.

_I am not used to being called that. I probably never will be._

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist. "Hello, Victoria. Thank you for welcoming us. Please help with the luggage and have dinner ready by six."

She nodded and took my bag. "Yes, sir."

My husband once again turned to me. "Tour?"

I nodded, still in my dreamlike state. He laughed and proceeded to show me around.

If I thought the outside was huge, the inside was breathtaking! The colors on the walls, the carpets, everything looked like royalty should live there. I couldn't believe Edward had arranged all this.

_He probably had it done before the wedding but hoped he wouldn't have to use it. Now that he's stuck with me, he probably figures 'what the hell?'_

The last room he showed me was the bedroom. He pulled me inside slowly, covering my eyes, and then slowly removed his hands. The biggest bed I had ever seen sat in the middle of the room, adorned with a gold comforter with red and white accent pillows. Bed tables on both side with lamps and other little decorations. I could see the master bath off to my right and a huge, empty closet to my left. There was an oversized chair near the window and a mirror above the bed. In the reflection, I could see a television that took up almost the whole wall and a dresser for clothes.

_Fit for a queen._

"I am not pushing you to do anything, Penelope," he said as he turned me to face him. He placed his hands on my shoulders. "I will sleep in another room if that makes you feel better. But regardless, this is your room." He gestured to it.

I placed my hand on his cheek and stroked it gently. "Thank you for being kind, Edward, but you already slept in the bed next to me on our honeymoon. I kind-of got used to you being there." I looked down as I said that, my cheeks flushed with blood.

He chuckled and gently lifted my chin so I could see his eyes. "You are so adorable."

I smiled. "I would like for you to sleep in the bed with me. But, I can't promise anything."

His hand moved to my neck and he stroked the skin back there. "Completely fine, Pen. I thank you for putting your trust in me."

His touch felt great. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

"You like that?" he whispered.

"Mmmm," was my brilliant reply.

He continued his ministrations slowly, allowing the sensations to fully envelope me. After a minute or so, he pressed his lips to mine softly, hesitantly.

I kissed him back.

The kiss remained gentle, but his lips did become firm once he received my permission. His hand left the nape of my neck and traveled up into my hair, entwining with it. New sensations were rushing through me and I leaned against his chest.

"Penelope," he whispered against my lips.

I knew I shouldn't be doing this. This was _Edward Van Der Man,_ the man who hated me when I had a pig nose. But I couldn't help it. After seven years of watching them run, I finally had some sort of attention.

I thought of Max, whom I wanted to be the one kissing me. I imagined his lips would be strong, stronger than Edward's, and his grip tight. He would tell me how much we wanted me and that he was sorry for turning me down. His kiss would be passionate and his hands would be everywhere.

_STOP IT!_

My eyes snapped open and I gently pushed Edward back a bit. He complied, but his eyes were questioning. I smiled and said that I needed some air. He gestured towards the French doors leading out towards the balcony and then turned and walked out.

I opened the doors and stepped out onto the marble tile, heading for the ledge of the balcony. The view was spectacular; I could see practically the whole city from here. I breathed in deeply and slowly. I needed to make a change and was bound to do so.

_Max didn't want me; he rejected me like all the rest. WHY should I still be thinking of him, especially when I now have a gorgeous house to live in? My feelings for him will just have to fade away; I'm married now and for however long I stay with Edward, I must focus on that. Max didn't want me. I will keep reminding myself of that._

I saw Edward walk outside and into a wooded area, out of my vision. I had no idea what was going on, but I decided that for now, I would concentrate on being his wife. Max had to end.

_Max didn't want me._

* * *

**A/N:** What will Penelope do when she realizes WHO Max really is and that he really does want her? Do you think Edward will give her up without a fight? Since Penelope is craving touch, how far will she let Edward go?

Chapter 5 will (hopefully) be up in a few weeks. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello! Yes, I know. An update in LESS than one month! Thank you for continuing with this story. Annie returns here. I hope you enjoy this chapter. See you at the bottom.

* * *

I walked into the Cloverdilly Pub and took a seat at the bar. The place was packed for a lunch crowd. I smiled at the hustle and bustle and ordered a beer on tap.

While waiting, I looked down at my clothes. It was a warm day, so I had on a red blouse and skinny jeans with a pair of ballet flats. My hair hung loose but the sides were supported by barrettes. I wore a little makeup and completed my look with simple gold hoop earrings.

_Yeah, I don't look like an old, married lady._

The beer arrived and I reached for it with my left hand. The light caught on the band of my wedding ring and I pulled my hand back. I stared at the piece of jewelry for what felt like the longest time. It looked strange on my hand, like it didn't fit.

_Perhaps it doesn't._

Annie appeared by my side a moment later. I slid off of the seat and gave her a big hug. She looked gorgeous, as always. Her hair was in a ponytail and her blue shirt peeked out from her leather jacket. Black skinny jeans and boots completed the outfit.

"You look fabulous," she told me. I scoffed at that.

"I do not."

She pulled back and looked at me. "You do, Penelope. You look great. That sun did you well." She released me and took her seat on my right.

I shrugged. "Thanks."

She shook her head. "You don't see yourself clearly, Pen. You're beautiful. Always were, even with the pig nose." She signaled the bartender and ordered a beer.

I sighed and stared into my drink. It had been gone for two months and I missed the face that caused so much trouble. Now that I was normal, people didn't recognize me. To them, I was just another person.

Not that I was an attention whore; far from it actually. I did like some things, but I hated being constantly pursued by cameras. People wanted to know the smallest details about me, like what my favorite pizza topping was and whether or not I liked cricket. Now I can walk down the street and not have anyone stop me. It was quite a liberating feeling.

Yet, I did miss the uniqueness that my nose gave me. It had been my life for twenty-five years. That takes some time to get over.

"Do you miss it?" Annie asked me, sipping her drink.

_She knows me so well._

I nodded.

She looked around the bar. "This place is packed!"

"And for a Tuesday," I confirmed. We sipped our drinks in silence as we surveyed the crowd. There were some college students playing pool in the left corner and the every day crowd in a darkened area. I was glad to see not much had changed with one of my favorite spots.

My eyes fell on the chalkboard by the bar. It had the upcoming entertainment listed for the weekend. Friday was a local band called the Loners that was supposed to be good and Saturday featured a solo pianist named Johnny Martin.

_Max played piano._

I gestured towards the board, determined to ignore that stupid voice in my head. "I'd love to see some of the entertainment here."

Annie nodded. "The Loners are really good; I heard them perform last week across the street."

"I would be interested in the pianist actually, since I play piano. Perhaps I can convince Edward to come and we can make an evening of it."

Annie stared at me. I grew uncomfortable under her gaze. I was used to people staring at me, but that was for a different reason.

"What?" I asked her.

She brushed a stray hair away from her face. "So, are you going to stay married to him?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Why?"

Now it was her turn to shrug. "I just think you should consider all options before you make that decision."

I gestured to the bartender for a refill and turned to her. "You were quite the advocate for me staying married to him before, if I recall."

She sighed. "I know. And I stand by that. I just want you to make sure that it is what _you_ want. Edward seems to have changed, from what you've told me, but you need to make sure it's genuine."

I nodded. "He was so sweet on our honeymoon, but I kept wondering if this was because he wants me to say 'yes' permanently, or if he's really changed. If I do stay with him, will his behavior revert back to the asshole he was before?"

Annie laughed. "I love the way you put it." She sipped her beer.

"I'm still unsure, Annie." I reached for the pretzels that were on the bar and munched on them mindlessly. "But in the meantime, I can use the VanDerMan name to my advantage. My family has money, but his has more. I can use that to get a job of my own and some money in the bank so that if I choose to leave him, I'll be able to stand on my own."

"Well, from what you've told me, the house is amazing."

I smiled. "It is. It's so huge! Twice the size of my childhood home. Definitely too big for two people. I asked him if we could get a puppy."

"Aw, that's cute," Annie said. "What did he say?"

"He was cool with it."

She smiled. "Good."

"I know that he will want children someday and that was why he chose such a large house. But Annie, the place has _six_ bedrooms. Six! How many houses do you know that have six bedrooms?"

Annie choked on her drink and then coughed loudly for an entire minute. I whacked her on her back and asked if she was okay.

"Peachy," she said.

After a few seconds, she turned to me. "You'd give him children?"

I shrugged. I've been doing that a lot lately. "If I choose to stay with him, I'm sure it's a discussion we'll have."

Her eyes grew wide as she stared at me. Once again, it was making me uncomfortable.

"Don't."

She blinked slowly. "Wow, Pen. Just wow."

"What?"

"I never thought I'd hear you talk about possibly having Edward's children. Either he's changed…or _you_ have."

I cocked my head to the side at her words. _Was she right? Had I really changed?_ I thought I was the same, but perhaps marriage has clouded my judgment. Even though it's probationary and it's _Edward Van Der Man,_ perhaps I was taking a whole new perspective on life.

I didn't want to let on that her words had an effect, so I just reached for more pretzels. "Like I said, Annie. I'm still deciding."

Annie nodded and looked over my shoulder at the door, her face lighting up. I knew immediately it was Jack. Those two were so cute together.

"Hi Jack," I said as he stepped behind the bar.

"Penelope!" he exclaimed. "Glad to see you. How was the honeymoon?"

"Great. I loved the Riviera."

He nodded. "Well, the sun did you well. You look great!"

I blushed at the compliment. I wasn't used to receiving them. I doubt I ever would be.

_Seven years of rejection will do that to a girl._

"What do you know about the entertainment for this weekend?" I asked, gesturing to the board.

"The Loners?" he asked, washing out a glass. "They're great. Annie and I saw them last week. We had already booked them, but I heard nothing but positive things from people about how great they were, so we decided to go. They have a great variety. They're a little bit country, a little bit rock and roll, and a little bit blues. Quite eccentric!"

I could tell that Jack already was a fan of the band by the way he talked. He and Annie proceeded to laugh about something funny that had happened when they saw the band last week.

After Jack had served a few customers, I asked him about the other act.

"Johnny Martin is quite a talented pianist. He graduated top of his class and used to play here regularly. He stopped playing when he became addicted to gambling, but luckily he's put that behind him. I'm glad that he's returned to it."

I didn't catch the second part of that sentence as the college students caused quite a ruckus over who had won the last game. Jack went over to talk to them to quiet them.

Annie glanced at me with an unreadable expression on her face. I raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head.

"Didn't you hear what Jack said?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he mentioned that the Loners were awesome and Johnny Martin is a talented pianist. I really want to see both of them now."

She sipped her beer and stared at her drink. "Did you hear anything else?"

I shook my head. "No, the college kids started up. Why?"

She shrugged. "Not important."

_What the hell is up with Annie suddenly?_

By the time Jack had returned to us, Annie was her usual self.

"Jack, Pen and I are having serious girl talk, so you have to wait on other customers."

Jack laughed. "Sure thing, Annie."

He moved away and I turned to her. "So, things going well between you two?"

She smiled widely. "Yes. Oh, Penelope I am so happy that we got together."

Over the next hour, she proceeded to tell me everything that they did while I was out of town. I had to admit, I was a bit envious of them. They were in the beginning stages of dating; I never had that. I hoped that Edward would want to take me out and do things and _try_ to make me happy instead of just sitting at home all day. In the Riviera, he had no choice but to go out and do things but now that we are home, I expect to be quite bored in our huge house.

Annie paused for a breath and I smiled. She was a great friend. She looked out for me and was there when I needed her. I will always be grateful for that.

"Will Edward allow you to have a job?" she asked after another moment of silence.

I nodded. "The decision is up to me. He will be working, of course. He's next in line for chairman of the board, hence his decision to marry a girl with a pig-face. He was trying to save his reputation for his company. But he told me that he will support whatever I choose to do."

Annie's jaw dropped.

"I'm shocked. For some reason, I thought he'd be a caveman and say 'me man. You woman. You not work." She banged her fist against her chest and lowered her voice to imitate a caveman.

I laughed at her antics. "I was surprised too."

Actually, my decision to work or not would have been a deal-breaker on the marriage. I didn't know his thoughts prior and suspected he would tell me no, but he had completely floored me with his comments. I told him that I was enjoying being home right now but would start applying to teach at schools soon. He told me that he will start asking around for available openings.

_What is happening? Can we ACTUALLY make this work? Or is this still part of the front?_

I honestly didn't know.

* * *

**A/N:** So, Penelope missed the clue that Max was really Johnny. I know you're getting anxious for the two of them to reunite. It will happen soon, I promise!

What are your thoughts on Edward? Do you think he's sincere?

Thanks for reading. Chapter 6 is already written and should be up in a few weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up. I hope you like it. :)

* * *

It was my twenty-sixth birthday. In all of my wildest dreams I _never_ expected to be spending it with Edward VanDerMan. I had plenty of time to fantasize about the life I would have when I was locked up in my childhood home, and I had fun picturing that a prince would find me and sweep me off my feet. I was a girl, of course, when I dreamt that. After I started seeing the men run from me, my perceptions changed. I ended up dreaming about spending my birthdays with myself, content and happy.

And yet, here I was…married and the curse broken. My husband found me grotesque with my pig nose and looked scared when he realized he'd have to kiss me at the altar. But yet, when this form emerged, he couldn't have been happier with how I looked. All my life I wanted to be normal and now that I was, I wanted the pig nose back.

Edward was pulling out all the stops for my birthday. I awoke to the smell of bacon cooking and the sight of him carrying food to me on a tray.

"Happy birthday, Penelope!" he exclaimed as he set the tray in front of me. The aroma of the food was mouth-watering. I saw waffles, bacon, juice, toast and coffee. He even managed to place a single red rose on the tray as well.

"Edward," I said as I sat up and placed the pillow behind me. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

He sat on the other side of the tray and handed me a napkin. "It was no trouble, Pen. Absolutely none! I actually cooked the waffles myself." He had a big smile on his face, like he was proud of that fact.

I laughed at his goofy grin.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Laughing at your husband, Mrs. VanDerMan? Well, for that, you have to eat _everything_ on your plate."

I picked up the utensils and began cutting the waffles. "I can handle that," I said.

He stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I shoved a piece of waffle in my mouth.

"I'm going to let you eat in privacy. I know you don't want someone staring at you."

I looked at him. "Why don't you get food and join me?"

His face lit up. "Really?"

I nodded. "Think of it as a birthday request."

He grinned and nodded. I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Go, get your food."

He ran out the door and I heard the thudding on the stairs as he made his descent. I laughed again and bit off a piece of bacon.

He returned a minute later carrying a plate and a mug of coffee.

I frowned. "Why didn't you get a tray?"

He shrugged and put the items on the nightstand. "Didn't think of it, actually."

He sat on the bed and fluffed the pillow before reaching for his coffee. He sipped it, and then made a face.

"Okay, I can make waffles, but I can't make coffee."

I laughed. "I didn't have a problem with it."

"You are such a liar."

I laughed harder and returned to my food. We ate in a comfortable silence, except for my moans of appreciation at how good the food was.

_Edward could be a cook._

He turned to me, wiping some syrup from his chin. "You really like it?"

I nodded. "You are a good cook, Edward."

He forked a piece of waffle and leaned over to me, intending to feed me. I smiled and opened my mouth.

He watched as I slowly chewed the food and swallowed. I made a dramatic move at the end to show my appreciation. He smiled.

"Penelope," he said quietly.

I could tell that his mood had changed. We stared into each other's eyes for a minute before he turned and put his plate back on the nightstand.

When the moment was broken, I picked up the rose. I inhaled the scent deeply until he gently pulled it away.

"May I?" he asked.

By the look in his eye, I knew it meant he wanted to kiss me. As it was my birthday, I decided to oblige.

I nodded slightly and he slowly closed the gap, allowing me time to change my mind. I thought it cute, considering that he kissed me when we moved into the house.

His lips touched mine gently. He was hesitant, like I would pull away. I told him it was okay by kissing him back.

He pressed them to mine a little harder this time, his hand cupping my chin. I felt myself grow warm from his touch. I raised my hand and ran it through his hair.

_I wonder if it's him I crave, or just a man's touch._

"Penelope," he repeated, drawing me closer.

We stayed like that for a little while, until his phone rang. He growled at the noise and pulled away, getting up off the bed and crossing to the table where the annoying contraption sat.

I knew it was time to get up, so I did so. I gestured that I was going to get into the shower and he nodded, leaving the room on his phone. I wondered what was so urgent, but I put that thought out of my mind as I got ready for the day. The sound of the shower effectively ended our conversation.

* * *

My birthday was filled with surprises and adventures, most of them Edward's doing. When I went downstairs he placed a puppy into my arms and suggested that I be the one to name it. It was a yellow Labrador and there was only one name I could think of.

"Franklin," I said.

He smiled. "After your father. I like that."

Edward then sent me to my favorite dress shop, telling me that I had a surprise waiting for me. Victoria accompanied me and there, I found the most beautiful blue dress I had ever seen.

"Mr. VanDerMan would like you to wear this to your party tonight," Victoria said.

I looked at her. "Party?"

She froze in the middle of reaching for the dress. "I'm sorry. I thought he had said something to you."

I handed it to her and she proceeded to walk to the counter. "Party?" I repeated.

She sighed. "Yes, Mr. VanDerMan has thrown a party for your birthday. All of society will be there."

_Max._

I rolled my eyes at myself. I always thought of him at the worst times. I wished that I would forget about him.

_I love him._

That I would change.

We checked out of the dress shop and returned home, where a huge bouquet of flowers was waiting for me.

_Edward certainly is pulling out all the stops today._

He greeted me with a glass of wine. "How was dress shopping?"

I took the glass and smiled. "What's this about a party?"

He choked on his drink. "How did you find out?"

"Not important."

"Well," he said, taking my hand and leading me towards the kitchen. "I thought that it would be nice to throw you a surprise party. There will be a lot of people here. I know you don't know most of them, but I thought you might be able to network and mingle a bit and find a connection to a teaching job."

I smiled. "That was nice of you, Edward."

He kissed my temple and ushered me upstairs while the staff got ready for the party. I pulled out the dress and put it on. I decided I would wear my hair up but have some curls hanging down. I put on some mascara and lip gloss as well. As I turned around in front of the full-length mirror, I couldn't believe the image in front of me.

I hardly recognized myself.

I stopped short and took a good, long look. I appeared to be the same, but I realized that I looked like a wife.

_No, I look like EDWARD'S wife._

And I wasn't sure I liked what I saw.

After a minute he came to get me and I drew in my breath at what I saw. He looked handsome in his suit and he smelled of fresh cologne. He looked me over and slowly licked his lips.

"Penelope," he said softly, placing a hand on my cheek. "You look beautiful."

I smiled. "Thank you, Edward."

He held out his arm and I took it. We went downstairs and I greeted the partygoers. They seemed to really enjoy the festivities. There was a live musician and a ton of food. At one point, I realized I was starving so I grabbed a piece of brushetta off of a tray that went by. My glass was consistently filled and I felt a little tipsy. There were so many faces and I didn't remember any of them. Edward almost never left my side, nor did his arm ever leave my waist.

My parents showed up, my mother beaming with pride of course. Once again, I internally rolled my eyes.

_NOW she's actually proud of me._

My father placed a big kiss on the top of my head and promised me to dinner tomorrow night. I showed them Franklin and tears formed in his eyes.

_I love you, daddy._

Edward returned to my side, placing a kiss on my temple and wearing the biggest smile on his face. He spoke with my parents confidently, keeping his arm around my waist and rubbing small circles on my hip.

_He's actually acting like he is proud of me._

"I would like to introduce you to my wife, Penelope VanDerMan," he would say as we approached new people. I would smile and nod and laugh at the jokes they told. I knew that they were people from his work so I made sure to put on my best face. But I really wanted to see one of my friends.

"Penelope!"

I turned to the sound and saw Annie running towards me. I laughed as she knocked me off balance when she hugged me.

"I'm so happy to see a friendly face," I said.

"Me too."

Edward came up behind me and held out his hand. "Hi, Annie. Nice to see you again."

She smiled at him and shook his outstretched hand. "Same here, Edward. Thank you so much for throwing this party for Pen."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "My pleasure, Annie. And thank you for coming."

She smiled again. "Oh, I wouldn't miss _this_ for the world."

I frowned at her comment, but before I could question her further, Edward excused himself and joined a party of five men by the fireplace.

The musician was fantastic; he was playing on the piano and his hands were flying all over the keys. I asked Annie who it was.

"Johnny Martin," she said with a smile.

I drew in a breath. That was the pianist I wanted to see at the Cloverdilly Pub a week ago! I had completely forgotten to ask Edward about going.

"Well, I can see why he's in such demand," I said as I joined the group of people who were standing behind him watching him play. Annie nudged me playfully.

"What?" I asked, turning to her.

"You'll see," she responded with a smirk.

_What the hell has gotten into her?_

Johnny Martin finished the song and his fingers lingered over the final keys, drawing out the note. The room erupted in applause as he sat enjoying the attention. Slowly, he rose from his seat and acknowledged the crowd.

When he turned in my direction, I gasped loudly.

_I don't believe it!_

"Max!"

* * *

**A/N**: Dun, dun, dun! And they have reconnected. What will happen? You'll find out in the next chapter. It's already written, so provided I can get chapter 8 done soon, you won't have to wait long.

Thanks, as always, for reading. Please review and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I am horrible, I know. I shouldn't have gone so long between chapters. I had this one written, but I needed to get some stuff done before I could continue. Hopefully the next one will not be as long of a wait. Enjoy!

* * *

**Johnny**

"Max!"

At the sound of her voice, I turned to it. I couldn't help it. She was like a drug to me. She stood there, mouth hanging open, shocked as hell to see me. But I only focused on one thing.

Her nose.

The snout was gone. In its place was a cute little button nose, one that models would envy. It fit her beautifully, but I couldn't help miss the nose that had caused so much trouble before. It had been a part of her, the reason she was in this sham of a marriage in the first place, and now it was gone forever.

It did not stop me from loving her, however.

_Go to her, idiot._

I walked in her direction, a smile forming on my face. She still had the big, beautiful brown eyes and flowing brown hair. She was still the same woman I fell in love with months ago. The same woman that married the no-good scum Edward VanDerMan in order to break the curse. The same woman that I would fight for and win. I was determined now.

When I reached her, I held out my hand. She looked down at it quizzically and then took it. I chuckled to myself.

_Still innocent, still unsure._

"Hello, Penelope."

She smiled softly. "Hello, Max."

_Still doesn't know my real name._

Probably a good thing. I'm sure she would hate me if she knew I lied about who I was just to take a picture of her for Lemon. Even if I told her my true feelings, it wouldn't make any difference.

"You look beautiful," I said, giving her a once-over.

She blushed and looked down, not used to the compliment. "Thank you."

Her hand was still in mine, warming me to the core. It fit perfectly in mine, as though it always would. When she glanced back up at me, through her lashes, I was ready to drop to my knees and confess everything.

_I love you._

"Max."

My lip curled up in a sneer at that voice and I released her hand. I saw him walk towards us and put his arm around Penelope protectively. He wasn't protecting her, he was protecting his investment.

_Snake._

"Edward," I said quietly.

"I didn't realize you would be playing. I hired a Johnny Martin, not Max Campion."

Keeping up the façade, I ran my hand through my hair. "Johnny came down sick at the last minute and asked me to sub for him. When I found out who it was for, I couldn't refuse." I looked right at Penelope and she blushed again, looking down.

Edward took a step back and pulled Penelope with him. "Well, thank you for coming. Please help yourself to some punch." And with that, he turned and walked away, dragging her with him. I could hear her say "Edward" curiously.

It was that moment that I knew I had to find out what Edward was playing at. I knew he didn't love her, anyone knew that. He married her to save the VanDerMan name, but why were they still together? Why was Penelope allowing herself to stay married to a man who found her grotesque?

My head flooded with memories as I walked to the bar. I was going to need something stronger than punch to get me through this night.

"_Why go for $5000 when you can get ten times as much? Well, maybe you're forgetting I've seen her. She is grotesque. We're talking unkissable ugly, nightmare ugly, PUKE."_

I wanted to punch him in that moment and again now. I saw his face at the wedding when he realized he would have to kiss her. He looked like he would vomit.

"_If you want to go out there and tell her that the only man willing to stand up and say 'I do' still gags at the thought of kissing her, then be my guest."_

The only reason I didn't expose him was because I knew it would hurt her. And that was the same reason I didn't stand up at the wedding either, because I knew she needed the curse to be broken. Even if this was the cause.

The beer bottle was placed in front of me and I drank it down quickly, the memory of his last words haunting me. "_Still gags at the thought of kissing her."_ I didn't gag at the thought of kissing her. God, no. I was just the opposite. I dreamed of it, thought about it all the time. I would kiss her, and then her snout. I would show her that she needn't be ashamed of it, no matter what her mother thought.

_Jessica must love her now that she's normal._

Looking around the party, I saw her parents in a far corner. Her mother looked miserable, not being able to talk to anyone. I chuckled at that. That woman was annoying as hell; I'm sure Franklin Wilhern was enjoying the peace.

As though he heard me, Franklin looked in my direction. He nodded at me and then back to his wife. I raised an eyebrow at that; he had to hate me. After all, I rejected his daughter, like so many other men. Difference was, I rejected her out of love, not disgust.

Movement to my left made my head turn and I saw Penelope sneak outside. I'm sure that all of these people were stifling her. Leaving the empty bottle on the bar, I stood up and followed her. Like I said, she was my drug.

I saw her leaning against the concrete rail, her head pointed upwards to the sky. I stood silent, watching her. She looked so peaceful.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" she said, startling me. I didn't know she had heard me; I was pretty quiet.

"What?" I asked, coming towards her.

"The sky. The stars. I never saw them before I broke out on my own. I missed out on so many things for twenty-five years." She lowered her head to look at her hands.

"I'm sorry, Penelope."

_Sorry for what, though?_

She turned around and looked at me, a small smile on her face. "Why are you here, Max?"

I leaned against the rail and looked out over the grounds, my body facing her. "I wanted to see you," I said honestly.

She scoffed. "Wanted to see if I was still as hideous as ever?"

"NO!" I shouted and turned my face to her. Her eyes were wide, I had clearly startled her. "Penelope, I _never_ thought you were hideous. Never."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Sure Max. That's why you rejected me." She turned away.

I stepped behind her. I could smell her perfume and how heavenly it was. Her body was close to mine and I could feel her warmth. I wanted to reach out and touch her. I closed my eyes for a second to compose myself. "No, Penelope. I said 'no' because I was not worthy of you."

She turned on her heel to face me, not realizing how close I was. I could tell she was angry. "Worthy of me? What the hell are you talking about?"

_Here goes nothing._

"I'm not a blue blood."

She stopped short and stared at me. "What?"

"My name is not Max Campion and I am not a blue blood. I just played the part of Campion because Lemon wanted a picture. Everything your mother said in the foyer that day was true. I _was_ a spy."

_Please believe me._

I saw fire in her eyes, she really was angry. I didn't blame her. But before I let her blow up, I continued. "I was a spy, but I changed when I got to know you. You won't believe it, Penelope, and I don't blame you, but I really _did_ come back each day to see _you._ I didn't care about the picture. I wanted _you_."

She jerked her head back as though she had been slapped and processed the information. Slowly, I reached out and took her hand, desperate for some sort of physical contact. "I'm sorry I lied to you. But if I hadn't, I would never have gotten to meet you." I squeezed it lightly.

She yanked her hand from mine slowly as her eyes narrowed. "You're right, I don't believe you. If you aren't a blue blood, how do you know Edward?"

I sighed. "He was working with Lemon. He was calling you all sorts of names, such as 'grotesque' and 'unkissable.' He is not the guy he appears to be."

She tried to step around me, but I wouldn't let her. She needed to hear the truth, whether she believed it or not. That and my body was craving her. So much.

"I know what Edward is. I know he married me to save the family name. I'm not stupid, Max." She looked over my shoulder, trying to figure out a way to get free. "But I also know that he stepped up since the curse was broken and has been a great husband. He threw me this wonderful party and has given me everything I wanted."

"It's to buy you off." My words sounded harsh, but they were the truth. Once again, she jerked her head back as though slapped. I hated doing this, but she _had_ to know.

"He's lying to you, Penelope. He's using you. Why can't you believe that?" I grabbed her upper arm and held on. She _had_ to see.

"How do you know I'm not using him?"

I stared at her. She was dead serious. I had never thought about that before, never thought my sweet Penelope could be capable of deception. But I guess after all the rejection she's gone through, it would make her hard.

"Let go of me, Max."

I gripped her tighter. Not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough to let her know I meant business. "My name's Johnny Martin."

Her brown eyes lit up. She realized it now.

"Johnny?"

I loved hearing my name come from her. It fit, perfectly. I nodded slowly and released her.

"Ask your parents. They'll confirm my story."

I knew that Lemon had told Jessica Wilhern about who I was. I hadn't given him permission when he did it, but was happy when he told me after the wedding. The truth was out there. I had thought that Jessica might have confessed it to Penelope, but apparently not. She was so infatuated with Edward that she refused to see the man who actually loved her daughter. I may not have been able to break the curse, but I could have made her happy nonetheless.

Penelope looked down at her feet. She stayed that way for some time, as though she was contemplating what I had told her. I remained close to her, physically impossible to move away.

"Okay, I think I believe you. I will confirm with them, though." She maneuvered around me and started to walk away.

"Penelope," I said.

She turned to me, eyes full of indecision.

"Thank you for listening."

She nodded and walked back into the house.

_I love you._

Why didn't I tell her that? Would she have believed me? Probably not. I already told her enough for one day. I'll confess my feelings to her some other time.

_Soon. VERY soon._

I remained outside for a few more minutes, gathering my nerve for what I was going to do next. Then, after finding it, I marched in and straight to Edward.

He was at the bar, a drink in hand. He rolled his eyes when he saw me.

"Yes, Max," he said in a condescending tone.

I smirked. "I've just told Penelope the truth, Edward. About everything. That I was working for you and Lemon. That you have a hidden agenda. That my name is not Max Campion, it's Johnny Martin. It's done, Edward."

He went white as a sheet. "She won't believe you."

I gestured in her direction. "She's talking to her parents now, _they_ know the truth. I would say your time is up."

His eyes narrowed at me. "How dare you. How dare you ruin my chances of becoming chairman of the board! How dare you try and ruin my marriage!"

Edward was so worked up he didn't realize how loud he had become. People around us were watching. I smirked at him; it was fun when he was flustered.

"You and I both know your marriage is a sham; that you married Penelope to save face with the public and your family. You don't love her, not a bit. You don't even care about her; all you care about is your pathetic reputation."

His hands balled into fists. I wanted him to hit me, it would prove my words. Then Penelope would know once and for all what kind of man Edward VanDerMan _truly_ was.

"Get out," he said softly.

_Damn._

He wasn't going to prove it. That was fine; I had another ace up my sleeve.

I smiled and stepped away from him. "Fine, Edward. I'll go. But don't think you've seen the last of me." With that, I turned and walked to the front door.

I pulled it open and looked for Penelope. She was watching me, her brown eyes unsure. I knew she would need time to process everything, I just hoped she would believe me and not her dumbass of a husband.

I smiled at her and crossed over the threshold.

Once outside, I began walking back to my apartment. I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed a number.

_Time for the ace._

"Hello, Lemon? It's me, Johnny Martin. Are you ready to put our plan in action?"

* * *

**A/N: ** dun, dun, dun. The truth is out there! And yay for Lemon becoming involved in the story. How do you think Penelope will handle it? We'll find out a bit in the next chapter.

Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
